


9:28 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smiled through his tears as he stood near Supergirl's grave.





	9:28 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos smiled through his tears as he stood near Supergirl's grave and his shoulders slumped at the thought of her never viewing his wet face.

THE END


End file.
